


#25: Castiel/Dean Winchester (Supernatural - AU)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Teacher-Student Relationship, cas masturbates under his desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has some inappropriate thoughts about Mr. Winchester during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#25: Castiel/Dean Winchester (Supernatural - AU)

     Castiel's mind drifts as Mr. Winchester rambles on about poetry and its importance in different cultures. He rests his chin on his hand and stares out the window, thinking about how wonderful Mr. Winchester would be during sex. The boy wonders about his teacher's kinks, where his sensitive spots are, what he likes.

     "Novak. Novak! Did you hear what I asked you?" Mr. Winchester yells. breaking his student out of his daydreams. All of Cas's friends, brothers, and sister know about his crush on Mr. Winchester. Meg, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, and Claire smirk at him. He blushes and looks down at the drawings in his notebook.

     "No, Mr. Winchester. I'm sorry, Sir; I was thinking about something else." Mr. Winchester rolls his eyes and grumbles something about how kids these days have attention spans shorter than that of a fish's.

     "What famous singer in the 1970's wrote the poem 'If Only I?'" Mr. Winchester asks. Castiel thinks, knowing that it sounds familiar. He even remembers a couple lines, but he can't remember the person who wrote it.

     "I can't remember for the life of me. I know a few lines, but that's it." Mr. Winchester sighs and shakes his head.

     "Stay after class, Cassie. Does anyone else know the answer?" A dozen hands shoot up.  _I love it when he calls me that,_ Cas thinks dreamily. Mr. Winchester calls on Meg.

     "Jim Morrison, duh, Cas," she answers. She whispers the last part so only Cas hears it. The boy rolls his eyes and pouts. He's stoked to spend some alone time with Mr. Winchester, but he doesn't want his grade to drop.

     The class discusses poetry from the 60's and 70's for the remainder of class. When the bell rings, everyone grabs their stuff and files out of the room, with the exception of Castiel. The boy stands and walks to the front of the room. He stands in front of Mr. Winchester's desk, expecting the teacher to yell at him. Instead, he simply asks what was distracting Cas. The boy lies and says it's drama with one of his friends. He isn't sure that Mr. Winchester is fully convinced, but the teacher nods and dismisses him anyway.

* * *

* * *

     The next day, Mr. Winchester says that the class will be watching a documentary on some of the poems of the 60's and 70's. He tells the class that they won't have a quiz on the movie unless they talk. After that, he sits at his desk and starts the movie. He glances at Castiel to make sure he's paying attention, then he he takes out his phone and plays around on it. Cas closes his eyes and thinks about his favorite teacher.

     _Dean bites my ear and growls, "You like it when I fuck you like this, Cassie? You sound like you do." I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood._

_"Yes. Harder, please!" Dean chuckles darkly._

_"I don't think I can go any faster. Even if I could, I'd probably destroy that pretty little ass of yours."_

Cas opens his eyes to make sure no one can see him. Meg isn't here, and the kid who sits in front of him is a stoner, so he took this as an opportunity to go get high in the parking lot. The girl who sits diagonal to Cas has bad eyesight, so she moved up to see the movie better. Cas is pretty much all alone in the back of the room. _Perfect._ _  
_

_"You're such a good little fuck toy, Cassie. I don't think I've ever felt an ass as tight as yours." I moan and push myself back on my teacher._

_"I won't be too tight if you keep fucking me like this, Sir," I warn. Dean shrugs and grips my hips harder._ Cas moves his hand onto the bulge in his jeans. He looks up to make sure no one is looking at him.

     _"Mr. Winchester, wait." Dean stops pounding into me. "Does your boyfriend know?" Dean nods._

 _"Yeah, Sam knows. I promised him that if he ever walked in on us, he could join in." The teacher smirks and continues fucking me. I think about how good it would be if Sam joined in. He's a few inches taller than Dean, so his cock would probably be even bigger than Dean's._ Castiel palms himself harder. He bites his lip to keep himself quiet.

     _"I'm so close, Cassie. Where do you want me to come? On your face, in your mouth, or in your ass?"_

_"In my ass," I answer without hesitation. Mr. Winchester growls in my ear a few more times. He sighs, and I feel my ass flood with his hot seed. "Can I come, Sir?"_

_"Ask properly."_

_"Sir, may I please come? Please?" Dean nods and pulls out of me. He flips me over so my back is flat against his desk. He sucks on the red tip of my leaking cock until I come. He swallows all of my semen._ Castiel's breathing quickens as he reaches his orgasm. He clamps his right hand over his mouth, and tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He pants into his hand and crosses his right leg over the left one, grinding down on his hand. He opens his eyes. Mr. Winchester is staring at him. Their eyes widen, and Castiel comes in his pants. He moans into his hand and grinds on his hand as hard as he can, trying to prolong his orgasm. He relaxes a minute later. His hand falls from his face, and his legs uncross. He sighs and giggles quietly. He looks back up at his teacher. The man's mouth is hanging open; he saw Castiel's whole orgasm.

     "Mr. Novak, may I see you after class again?" Mr. Winchester asks with dilated pupils and red cheeks. Castiel smiles to himself, an the bell rings.


End file.
